That horrible accident
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: When Simon is hit by a car and becomes paralyzed from below the knees. How will Dave Vinny and his brothers cope. But most of all how will Jeanette cope. Rated M for swearing and sex in later chapters Please review hope you enjoy. Re write of story i deleted due to bad grammar.
1. Chapter 1 The accident

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY THAT HORRIBEL ACCIDENT IT'S SET WHEN SIMON GETS HIT BY A CAR R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

(Friday afternoon 3:00 PM) Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller were walking home from school hand in hand their siblings weren't with them. "God what a day" said Jeanette as she planted a small kiss on Simon's cheek, "I know right" replied Simon, as they headed towards the library to return the books they borrowed and borrow some new ones. Once they left the library they started making their way to each other's homes but then they heard a car horn go off just as Simon turned around the car struck him sending him flying thru the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Jeanette in

horror as she got out her phone and called 000, and told the machine what had happened and to send an ambulance right away once inside the ambulance Jeanette never stopped grasping Simon's hand until they reached the hospital and the Doctor's had to rush him into the OR Simon was in a very critical condition. Jeanette called her home "hello?" answered Miss Miller "Miss Miller It's Jeanette" replied Jeanette, "Jeanette Miller you better have a good excuse for staying out this late young lady" said Miss Miller, "I was on my way home with Simon now I'm in a hospital after Simon was hit by a drunk driver "replied Jeanette "o my god! is he going to be alright?" asked Miss Miller, "I don't know yet because they still have him in surgery" she said again, "ok dear I'll call David and Simon's brothers" replied Miss Miller, "ok Miss Miller" replied Jeanette as she hanged up, and eventually fell asleep. Then she was woken up by a nurse "are you Jeanette Miller?" asked the nurse, "yes I'm Simon's girl friend is he going to be ok?" asked Jeanette, "yes his going to be fine there is one problem though" replied the nurse, "what is it?" Asked Jeanette, "well the thing is Simon is paralysed from the knees down and will have to use a wheelchair for the rest of his life" replied the nurse,

"Can I see him please?" asked Jeanette; "Yes you can" replied the nurse.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF THAT HORRIBLE ACCIDENT IT'S SET WHEN THE OTHERS FIND OUT ABOUT SIMON'S ACCIDENT HOW WILL THEY COPE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Mean while at the Seville house. "As soon as I know Simon's ok I'm going to kill him!" Said Dave in a stressful tone, when he heard the phone ring he picked it up "hello o hi Miss Miller" said Dave, "David I just got a call from Jeanette she told me the resin they are late is because on their way home tonight Simon was hit by a drunk driver" replied Miss Miller, "o my gosh!" replied Dave "that call was two hours ago and a few minutes ago. I got another call from Jeanette saying that Simon is going to be ok. But he will be paralysed from the knees down" replied Miss Miller, "at least he will be fine"

Replied Dave, "maybe we should give Jeanette some time with Simon alone" said Miss Miller; Dave agreed. Back at the hospital Jeanette was grasping Simon's limp hand "o Simon I can't believe that this is actually happening to you" said Jeanette weekly, then she felt Simon squeeze her hand and slowly looked up to see that Simon was slowly opening his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked, "you're in a hospital" replied Jeanette, as she kissed him. "Um Jeanette why can't I feel anything bellow my knees?" asked Simon "I don't know how to tell you Simon but your paralysed from the knees down"

Replied Jeanette, "no this can't be happening. He sobbed into Jeanette's chest. She wrapped her arms around Simon's waist he did the same. Just as they pulled away the nurse came in to check on Simon and saw he was awake "o Mr Seville your awake that means you can recover at home if you want" said the nurse, "I'd like that" replied Simon, "ok I'll just get the forms you'll need to sign before you go" said the nurse as she left the room then came back with the forms that he needed to fill out. Then he was allowed to return home.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
